


gonna drown so deep in you

by springofviolets



Series: lesbians on ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Double Penetration, F/F, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Female Victor Nikiforov, Female Yuri Plisetsky, Femslash, Genderswap, Literally everyone is a lesbian, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Yuri Plisetsky Has a Crush on Katsuki Yuuri, slight bondage i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: written for Tentacle!Yuuri week, Day 1 prompt: Possessiveness/Exhibitionism. i made them lesbians because why not. there is not much to this other than tentacles!





	gonna drown so deep in you

**Author's Note:**

> this is not beta'd or really revised. i wanted to post it now because otherwise i never would, lol. feel free to point out any typos though.
> 
> title is from "tentacles" by ghost town. i've never heard the song, i was just googling for lyrics and found that gem.
> 
> OH, there's a brief mention of yuri p. in a sexual context at the end but nothing actually happens.

"Join me in the shower?" Yuuri asks, one hand on her hip and the other wiping sweat from her forehead.

Victoria smiles at her. "I just want to go over the back half of Yura's program with her once more, but I'll be ready to go home when you're finished."

With a hard look, Yuuri turns around, and Victoria sees her shoulders shifting under the loose tee she wears for practice. "Vika," she says. "It wasn't actually a request."

"Oh," Victoria breathes out, helpless when Yuuri speaks in that tone and when she knows what's coming. "Yura, just do a few more… loop flips… you know," she trails off, following after her wife.

"Do _what_ now?! That's not a thing!" Yuri hollers at her. "Come back here, you idiot!"

*

As soon as they discard their clothes and make it into one of the shower stalls in the locker room and the water starts running over them, Yuuri's tentacles fully uncurl from their inky home on her back. Victoria is immediately pinned against the tiled wall. She should probably wonder what brought this on, but that would take time away from the great sex that is definitely about to happen.

(When Yuuri first confessed about this particular quirk of hers, Victoria had studiously watched many "animated documentaries" about the phenomenon. Then Yuuri told her they were offensive slander, and proved her point by demonstrating how _much better_ tentacles were than anyone could have ever imagined. She's a lucky woman, to have a wife so talented in such a myriad of ways. Anyway, back to the stall where Victoria is preparing to be _gloriously_ ravished--)

Yuuri holds Victoria's hands above her head, one tentacle looped around both of them. Victoria loves this; Yuuri is shorter than her, petite despite the amazing strength in her body, but when she uses the tentacles like this she grows so much that she could wrap Victoria up and consume her. Instead, Yuuri tilts her chin up for a kiss, long and sweet and deep.

Her hands release the grip she had on Victoria's short hair. They drop down to her shoulders, then drift to her chest. Yuuri's palms rest below the curve of each breast, and her thumbs swipe over Victoria's nipples, alternating with quick little pinches until they harden beneath her fingers.

"Yuuri," Victoria sighs, tearing herself away from Yuuri's mouth. "You might want to hurry up a little."

The tentacle around her wrists tightens. "Are you in charge here?" Yuuri asks, her eyes narrowing.

"I don't see anyone in charge," she replies, feeling mouthy in her impatience. "Someone in charge would be moving things along. Before someone else comes in, like Yura."

That gets her the reaction she desires. Yuuri pulls Victoria's wrists higher, forcing her to stand on her toes. Two other tentacles curl around Victoria's thighs, spreading them apart. "Is this what you wanted?" There's a dark, hissing edge to her voice, and Victoria shivers. "You want to be stuffed full of me, Vika?"

Victoria says nothing in response; she holds Yuuri's gaze and lets her mouth fall open. "Hm," Yuuri says, considering, but after a few moments she gives one of the tentacles to Victoria. Victoria moans happily around it. Yuuri is careful to not push it too far back into her throat, and that allows Victoria to suck at the head of it and rub her tongue in circles over the suckers.

"Keep it up," Yuuri tells her, as another tentacles creeps between Victoria's spread thighs. "Good girl." Victoria tries to squirm, move her hips closer, but she's held too tightly. Yuuri keeps her still as the tip of the tentacle slides between the lips of her cunt, rubbing over her clit.  Any sound Victoria tries to make is muffled. "So wet already," Yuuri says. "I could _really_ stuff you and wouldn't even need my slick."

The noise Victoria makes then is audible around her mouthful, and Yuuri grins. The tentacle withdraws from her mouth, and Victoria inhales deep breathes. "Yuuri, yes, do it," she begs.

The tentacle moves lower and then there are two between her legs, one still on her clit and the other pushing inside her cunt. A third -- god, Victoria can never keep track of how many Yuuri has and where they all go, she's amazing -- skims its way down her backside, wiggling in between her cheeks.

"Oh god, Yuuri." She's struggling to push herself down onto the tentacle, but she _can't_. She needs it in her now, though, needs Yuuri filling every part of her. "Come _on_."

"Ask nicely," Yuuri instructs her. She can feel the slickness of the tentacle, despite Yuuri's earlier remark, as it strokes over her hole.

Victoria whines. "Please, love, I want you in me," and before she can even finish the sentence the tentacle is sliding into her.

Pushing Victoria harder against the wall, Yuuri sucks a nipple into her mouth, rolling it over her tongue, then moves on to press kisses against Victoria's jaw and her panting mouth. She fucks Victoria with both tentacles in quick, rough thrusts. The tentacle in Victoria's cunt pushes in deep and curls inside her; the one in her ass makes it all so full.

Victoria moans again and squirms as much as she can.  Yuuri just kisses her more, drunk on the sounds Victoria makes as she gives herself over so completely, and uses her free hands to brush Victoria's hair back from her face. The two tentacles inside Victoria keep fucking her, and the one on her clit rubs in an eager circles.

It's too much too fast and it's also so, so good.  "Y _uu-uu_ ri!" Victoria cries out in stuttering gasps, fingers digging into Yuuri's shoulder as she breaks apart.  
  
*

Afterwards, Victoria has barely regained her senses before she drags Yuuri on top of her on the bench, guiding Yuuri to sit on her face, hands kneading her ass as she eats Yuuri out until she comes.

"So, what brought that on?" Victoria asks. They've both mostly dressed, and Victoria should be putting on her pants, but in her blissed-out state, anything more than slipping on her shirt was too much. "Not that I'm complaining, of course."

On the bench beside her, Yuuri flushes. "It's dumb."

Victoria nuzzles her face and bites at her ear. "I'm sure it's not."

"It is," Yuuri insists. Victoria huffs, and she gives in. "Okay, logically, I know I shouldn't be jealous. But the tentacles have a mind of their own and seem to… not like how close Yura gets to you sometimes." Victoria starts to laugh, and Yuuri looks away, annoyed. "I told you it was dumb!"

"Lapochka, no, I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you," Victoria tells her. "It's a little funny your tentacles get jealous of that, considering that if Yura gets too close to _anyone_ , it's you. If Yura pays any attention to me, it's to glare at me for having you." Yuuri is silent, and Victoria pulls back to look at her startled expression. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

Shaking her head, Yuuri says, "No. I noticed that we were getting along more, but…"

"Ha. Yura definitely has a crush on you. Maybe even love," she muses softly. "Either way, she definitely wants you to fuck her."

"Vika!" Yuuri says, scandalized.

"What? She's eighteen, it's normal, especially with someone as handsome as you around her daily. How could she resist?" Victoria says.  "Hm, I bet at that age her stamina could rival yours."

Yuuri groans. " _Stoooop_."

"Oh, Yuuri! This tentacle of yours seems to disagree," Victoria says with obvious delight. She strokes it and then plants a kiss on its tip. "Mm, and you have enough to share between the two of us, don't you? Would they like how both of us look spread out for them?"

The tentacle that Victoria kissed is shoved into her mouth to quiet her, and the others begin to stir again.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are loved!
> 
> you can also find me on [tumblr](http://springofviolets.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets) (more active on the latter).


End file.
